Gerald Donovan
Gerald Donovan is the main protagonist in Uniception. He is described as a 22 (27 in the final chapter) year old lawyer with a passion for adventuring. Appearance He has short brown hair and pale skin. He wears a cyan yarmulke and a red coat. As a Minecraft character, he has longer hair and no yarmulke. Without his yarmulke, he has a giant afro. As a college student, he had a red afro and black glasses. He still needs them but doesn't wear them often. In the final chapter, he has a horseshoe shaped mustache. He no longer hides an afro in his yarmulke, but has cut his hair. It is still long and slightly curls at the back. He wears a blue jacket. Personality Gerald is shown to be funny and kind and watches out for his friends. Relationships Randy Sunix Gerald and Randy have been best friends since Pre-School. Although Gerald is shown to lose patience with Randy from time to time, they still like each other and remain good friends. Kyle McCulloch Kyle is Gerald's colleague and they both own the Donovan & McCulloch Soliciters company. They too have been best friends since Pre-School. Kenney MacGyverin Kenney is one of Gerald's best friends. Kenney is nice to Gerald and often lets his kids play with Gerald's son. When they do, Gerald and Kenney watch while drinking beer. Lukas Von Miller Before the events of Uniception, Von Miller greatly disliked Gerald and his friends and joined a group to try and assassinate them. When Von Miller realized that this wasn't right, he saved Gerald and his friends and they became allies. Gerald is shown to be shocked and angry when Von Miller is shot. Sharon Donovan Sharon is Gerald's wife. They both laugh at their names rhyming (Jerry and Sherry) and Gerald interacts with her a lot throughout the book. Butters Donovan Butters is Gerald's adopted son. Gerald cares for Butters and raised him as his own after he was abandoned by his real mom. Gerald named him Butters because of his blonde hair and he likes to play sport. Although Gerald is not his real father, Gerald has always thought of Butters as his real son. Ellegaard Gerald used to despise Ellegaard because she attempted to assassinate Kenney because she thought he was Magnus the Rogue. She ended up killing Kenny McCormick instead. Gerald is horrified at this and feels she can't be trusted. He axes her in the head. She later respawns and cheers Gerald on when he is fighting Eric the Malum with the Reckless Abandonment. Trivia *Gerald is one of two real life characters, the other being Kyle McCulloch. *He is the heaviest character in the group, being 139 pounds (140 in the finale). *He is diabetic, as revealed by Randy. *He used to collect figurines as a teenager. *He had red hair ages 1-17, which is odd since both of his parents have brown hair. *His appearance in Uniception 2: The Startling is inspired by Kenny from The Walking Dead. Gallery Gerald.JPG Gerald2.JPG Uniception.JPG Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Characters Category:Non-Fictional Characters Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan Category:Uniception Category:Protagonists Category:User Pages Category:Entire Series Category:Main Characters Category:Fathers Category:Religious Category:Uniception 2: The Startling Category:Diabetic Characters Category:Jews